


metamorphoses

by rosecake



Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)
Genre: Blooming, F/F, Flower Maidens, Forced Orgasm, Forced to beg, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: It's Dohwa's first bloom and nothing goes according to plan.





	metamorphoses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).



The blooming came over Dowha like a fever.

Perhaps she should have anticipated that. The expected date for her blooming had come and gone, much to the dismay of the Garden’s administrators, but so far none of her elixirs had ever managed to put off the flower poison entirely. They’d only managed to delay the inevitable.

So when she felt a flush spread across her face she should've realized what she was in for. Instead, she’d dismissed it as passing cold and gone to bed early.

Dowha slept solidly at first, but she woke up a few hours later while it was still dark, her skin hot and strangely sensitive to the touch. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but she tossed and turned. All of a sudden her sheets were too heavy, too constricting. Too scratchy and uncomfortable to actually sleep in. She stared at the ceiling, her pulse racing, and tried to tell herself that she was sick.

She’d been working so hard. She’d been so upset since Yunwha died, and she’d spent every spare second she had trying to perfect her cure. She hadn’t been keeping up with her meals or with proper sleeping hours. Was it any surprise that she’d taken ill? She’d have to take care of herself better in the future. She couldn’t work if she was sick.

She told herself that right up until the pulsing between her legs got too strong to ignore anymore, and then she forced herself to climb out of bed and find her mirror. It was too dark to see anything, and she had to stumble around in the dark for a few moments to find her lamp. Her hands shook as she tried to light it, and shook even worse as she reached for her mirror again.

And there it was, undeniable - a small bud jutting out of the seed on her neck, the petals still tightly curled around each other. Small, for now, but that didn't mean anything. It would grow.

She held the mirror for a moment, her mind struck blank. It happened to all flower maidens eventually, didn’t it? How had she ever managed to convince herself it wouldn’t happen to her? Just because she’d managed to delay it for a few weeks - a few weeks was nothing! All that time and effort and the best she’d managed to do was throw off the administrator’s calendar. She’d gone longer than any other maiden in the Garden without blooming, but what did that matter? She was still blooming. 

The mirror dropped from her hands, forgotten as she reached for her cabinet drawers. She didn’t have to accept it yet. She _couldn’t_ accept it.

The thought of going to the administrators and letting them tie her up until they could get the ceremony ready again disgusted her. She wasn’t a doll, eager and ready for whichever noblewoman could cough up the most money to the Suh family. She was an apothecary, like her parents, and she still had options.

She sifted through satchets and vials and small boxes of fresh flower petals, desperately trying to figure out which was the most likely to help. Were her current potions worthless, or had she just not taken enough? She couldn’t be sure. She had the last of the elixirs she’d made for Yunwha, and she swallowed them without hesitation. She’d designed it for a maiden already in bloom, but that described her now too, didn’t it? She took the last of her silphium as well. Too much of it could make a person sick, but Dohwa was beyond caring.

She had Azaelia petals left over from her medicine from for Yunwoo, and she took them as well, hoping that they might help her current batch of elixirs in the same way they amplified the efficacy of the medication. She was ready for the sharp, bitter taste of the petals, but she found her sense of taste completely overwhelmed by her own peach blossom scent.

Dowha sat in the wreckage of her potions for a moment, her mind racing, before reaching for her mirror again. As if they could have worked that quickly, as if anything might have changed. Her reflection showed the bud had inched out from her seed, sprouting a leaf from the short length of vine.

The mirror hit a beam when she threw it, hard enough that the glass shattered.

The sound of breaking glass snapped her thoughts into focus. Most of her stores were in the room Hyewon had set aside for her in the Mistress’s residence. She’d have better luck there, with more ingredients at her disposal, then she would in her own rooms. And if not— well, Hyewon and Yoosun would be there. They'd figure out a way to help her.

Better to ride it out with them in the privacy of Hyewon’s rooms than be felt up in front of crowd of licentious noblewomen.

She stood, and then immediately fell back to her knees as a wave of pain pulsed through her, starting at her core and rocking her whole body. Everyone said it hurt, but no amount of explaining could ever get across just how bad it felt. Her legs shook as she got to her feet again. She didn’t have the strength to get dressed properly, so she pulled out a robe, something she could simply throw over her nightgown until she made it to Hyewon’s rooms.

It took her several attempts to get the sash tied properly. Her head already felt thick, and her hands were shaking. She moved to the door slowly, suddenly unsure of herself. It was a dark night out, and quiet. That would help her go unnoticed. And she’d snuck out of her rooms a million times without getting caught. But she’d never been this weak and unsteady before.

She shut the door carefully after her, trying to make as little noise as possible, but she only made it a few steps before she accidentally cried out in pain. It was coming in unpredictable waves, and soon it would the only thing she felt. All she wanted to do was collapse into a ball until the awful feeling of need went away.

She bit her lip and forced herself forward. Hyewon’s rooms weren’t that far, even if every step felt like a mile to her at the moment. She’d make it, and then-

Dohwa screamed as she was grabbed by the hair and pulled back. A hand clamped down around her mouth, smothering her cries as she tried to squirm loose.

Her assailant yanked on the collar of her coat, pulling it back and exposing the seed on her neck. “Oh, look at that,” she said, and Dohwa recognized the Carnation maiden’s voice. “I told you she was going to bloom soon, didn't I? You could smell her across the whole Garden.”

Daffodil stepped around in front of Dohwa. “Oh, yes, look at her,” she said, stroking her fingers along Dohwa’s seed. Dohwa shuddered, her knees suddenly too weak to support her weight, but Carnation kept a firm grip on her. “Nobody wants to go through the blooming alone. It’s a good thing we found her.”

“Sure it is,” said Carnation, and there was an undercurrent of malice in her tone that made Dohwa’s blood run cold.

She tried to pull away, and when that didn’t work she tried biting down on Carnation’s hand, but Carnation was stronger than she was and yanked her backwards, dragging her back to her rooms as she tried to protest. Lily was with them as well, and she helped Carnation manhandle Dohwa inside. They dropped Dohwa to the floor, and she only had a second to shout for help before Carnation was on top of her, shoving her face first into her own bedding to muffle her.

“I’ve got a handle on her,” said Carnation. Dohwa tried hitting her, but the angle was impossible. “Lily, go get the others.”

Dohwa moaned, unable to help herself. Lily wasn’t going to come back with anyone who would help. Worse, Carnation’s rough treatment had somehow made the insistent throbbing in her cunt stronger. She was getting wet, and the slick feeling of it between her legs as she struggled made her feel light-headed.

Carnation knew exactly the effect she was having. “I bet it’s starting to hurt, isn’t it?” she said, laughing. She pulled Dohwa’s robe up above her waist and then shoved a hand between Dohwa’s legs, groping her through the thin fabric of her nightgown. “So much for all those potions. It’s been less than a day and you’re all ready soaking wet.”

The urge to spread her legs wider for her was almost overpowering. Dohwa thrashed, her face burning red from humiliation, but Carnation didn’t so much as shift an inch. “Don’t just stand there,” she said to Daffodil. “Get something to tie her up with.”

“Okay!” Daffodil said.

Dohwa could hear clattering as Daffodil went through her drawers, and then Carnation started tugging at her coat, trying to pull it off her without letting her up off the bed. Daffodil came over, wrapping her slender arms around Dohwa’s neck and holding her there to make it easier on Carnation. Dohwa’s robe came off, and then she felt something sharp press between her shoulder blades. “Don’t move,” said Carnation, and Dohwa went still as Carnation dragged the cold blade of the knife along her spine, slicing apart her nightgown.

Dohwa trembled, from fear and pain and the overwhelming arousal that came with the blooming, and it only got worse as Carnation roughly jerked her arms behind her back. Daffodil handed Carnation a few of Dohwa’s silk hair ties, and Carnation used them to tie her up, wrists to elbows, arms pulled back hard enough to make her shoulders ache. Dohwa fought as best she could manage, but Carnation still managed to get her arms fully bound by the time the door slid open.

“I got Lavender and Hibiscus,” said Lily. “Plum was still busy with a guest. So was Marigold. They might come later, though.”

“Great,” said Carnation. She flipped Dohwa over on her back, and Dohwa opened her mouth to scream only to have Carnation shove a shred of her nightgown in her mouth before she got the chance. Daffodil wound a scarf around her mouth, tying the makeshift gag in place.

“Oh, look at her,” said Lily, practically cooing. “She looks absolutely furious.”

Lavender laughed. “She probably thought she was going to be the mistress’s kept pet. Private blooming ceremony and everything.”

Dohwa tried jerking out of Carnation’s grasp, and in response Carnation slapped her. “Can you believe the ungrateful little bitch tried to bite me earlier?” she said. “We really should let her scream for the guards. She how much she likes it when the front office leaves her wet and tied up in a room somewhere for two days while they set up a new ceremony.”

Dohwa tried to curse at her through the gag, and Carnation laughed at her. Her arms were tied so tightly behind her back that it forced her chest forward, and on top of that she was breathing hard from all the struggling. Every time she inhaled her chest heaved. Carnation grabbed a breast and squeezed, hard, until Dohwa whimpered.

She was achingly wet and she hated it. And it only got worse every time Carnation touched her.

“How long do you think she’s been in bloom for?” asked Daffodil.

“I saw her yesterday,” said Lily, licking her lips. “You could tell she was ripe then. It’s probably been around half a day.”

“Maybe we should wait,” said Daffodil. There was soft, concerned tone to her voice that was completely at odds with her actions. “If we fuck her too early she won’t have a chance to get used to the pain. What if she gets a client who wants to make her wait a day or two before taking her? She won’t be able to handle it.”

“She looks ready for it now,” said Lavender, and she caught Dohwa’s foot easily when Dohwa tried to kick her.

She dragged her fingertips up Dohwa’s leg, but Carnation slapped her hand away once she got past Dohwa’s knee. Dohwa bit into her gag, grateful to have something to help smother her pathetic need to moan. “Stop that,” said Carnation. “We shouldn’t reward her while she’s still misbehaving.”

“Lavender’s right,” said Hibiscus. “She’s ready for it now.”

“She wouldn’t be struggling so much if she was ready,” said Lily. “Give it an hour, then she’ll be on her knees begging us to touch her.”

“Just leave her cunt alone for now,” said Carnation, standing so she could strip off her dress. “That doesn’t mean we can’t entertain ourselves.”

Carnation didn’t have on any underclothes beneath her dress. Dohwa could smell her the second her dress was off, wet and overpoweringly floral, and she tried to kick her as Carnation reached down for her. Carnation slapped her again, and the sting of it was electric. Dohwa felt in her cunt as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Do you want me to take the gag off?” asked Daffodil as Carnation kneeled above Dohwa’s face.

“Later,” said Carnation. “Right now I just want to get warmed up.”

The scent of her was overpowering as she pushed her cunt down against Dohwa’s gagged mouth. She dragged her hips forward until Dohwa’s nose was buried in her, deep enough that she couldn’t breath around her. Dohwa tried to jerk her head, but Carnation just sighed and grabbed a fistful of her hair, holding Dohwa in place as she ground down against her face.

“Oh, that’s nice,” she said, sighing happily as Dohwa struggled underneath her. “Maybe there’s hope for you after all.”

Dohwa tried rolling onto her side, hoping it would throw Carnation off her, but her grip on her was too tight. She lifted her hips up just long enough to let Dohwa breath before pushing back down against her, and that was the only relief she gave her. 

“It feels good like that?” asked Daffodil. She had a hand tangled up in Dohwa’s hair along with Carnation’s.

“Yes,” said Carnation. Dohwa moaned desperately underneath her, and Carnation ignored her. “I could do this for hours.”

“She’s going to pass out if you try,” said Lavender, and Carnation made an annoyed noise. But she only rolled her hips against Dohwa’s face one more time before climbing off her.

Daffodil reached up with a cloth to wipe Dohwa’s face as Dohwa pulled her legs in tightly. She was gentle, even as Lavender roughly grabbed her thighs and forced her legs apart again.

“She’s soaked,” she said, fingers tightening around Dohwa’s thighs. Dohwa shifted, unsure if she was trying to get out of Lavender’s grasp or trying to encourage her to do more.

“I don't care. Leave her alone for now,” said Carnation. She reached for Dohwa, grabbing her hair and using it pull her head up. She smiled, her dark eyes glowing in the lamp light. “I’m going to take the gag off,” she said. “If you scream, you’re going to regret it, okay?”

She didn’t wait for Dohwa to respond. She reached for the knot in the scarf and undid it, and once the scarf was unwound Dohwa managed to spit out the shreds of her nightgown by herself. Her mouth was dry and her lips felt as if they’d been rubbed raw, but she was grateful to be able to breath freely again.

“It’s your first time so we’re going to be nice,” said Carnation. “Who do you want to taste first?”

Dohwa wished her hands were free. All she wanted in that moment was to claw the self-satisfied look off Carnation’s face. “Go to hell,” she said, her voice still rough and rasping. If her mouth weren’t so dry she would have spat at her for good measure.

Dohwa wasn’t surprised when Carnation slapped her again. She was surprised by the surge of lust it sent through her, so sharp as to be painful, much worse than the slap itself. She wanted someone to touch her so badly, but just the thought of admitting it made her want to die.

“You really are determined to be difficult, aren’t you?” said Carnation.

She picked up the sodden lump of fabric she’d used as a gag and stuck it back in Dohwa’s mouth, and Daffodil carefully tied it back into place with the scarf while Dohwa tried to wrench herself free.

“You brought something to beat some sense into her, right?” said Carnation.

Lily laughed, and pulled a riding crop out of the bag she’d brought with her. “Of course I did,” she said. “I brought rope, too, but it seemed like you were managing fine without it.”

Carnation rolled Dohwa over on her stomach, and Daffodil slid closer so that Dohwa’s head was resting in her lap. Carnation took the crop from Lily and dragged it along Dohwa’s back. She slapped it down across Dohwa’s ass, not particularly hard, but Dohwa still jumped at the sensation. Need burned in her, coursing through every nerve ending she had. She was so far gone that even the touch of the crop felt like an improvement over nothing.

“You’re going to be fine,” said Daffodil softly.

They hadn’t spoken to each other much - Dohwa had never really spoken much with anyone in the Garden besides Yunwha - but she’d always seemed sweet enough when they had. Dohwa never would have expected this of her. She couldn’t see why she’d want anything to do with Carnation, or with Lily.

Daffodil gently stroked her fingers through Dohwa’s hair as Dohwa laid in her lap, panting, trying to prepare herself for the pain to come. “They say your first time ends up dictating how you like it later, don’t they?,” she said, and Dohwa had never once heard that in her time at the Garden. “If you get used to the pain now you’ll learn to love even the cruelest clients.”

“Sure she will,” said Carnation. She brought the crop down hard, for real this time, right across the curve of Dohwa’s ass. Dohwa jerked, moaning helplessly into the gag as Daffodil made soothing noises.

“You can’t hit her that hard, you’re going to leave marks,” said Lily. “We’re going to get in trouble if she’s too damaged.”

Carnation took that as incentive to bring the crop down even harder. Dowha howled around the gag, nearly choking on it. “Come on, what can they really to us?” asked Carnation. “Have us tied up and whipped as punishment? The clients do that all the time. We might as well get Dohwa broken in for them.”

“See?” said Daffodil, rubbing small circles against Dohwa’s temples. “It’s important to get broken in properly.”

Dohwa hated it. Her skin stung as Carnation brought the crop down again and again, across her lower back, across her ass, even down across her thighs. Carnation avoided her cunt, though, and that was the worst part, the part of it that made Dohwa burn with shame. She’d been painfully wet to start with and the need was only getting stronger with each passing second. If Carnation would just hit her there, between her legs, it might at least ease her suffering.

Carnation seemed to know what Dohwa wanted, though, and went out of her way to avoid it. When her arm got tired she handed the crop over to Lily, and Lily picked up right where she’d left off.

“I know you’re upset,” said Carnation, pinching one of Dohwa’s arms as Lily wailed on her with the crop. Dohwa moaned uncontrollably, gasping in pain every time the leather came down on her skin. “Daffodil’s right, though, it could be a lot worse. You know they had some kind of scheduling issue when she first went into bloom? They made her wait so long for her ceremony that she nearly died. She hasn’t been quite right since.”

“Carnation’s just jealous,” said Daffodil, still lovingly stroking Dohwa’s hair as she writhed in pain. Sweat dripped from Dohwa’s scalp and the back of her legs, and she was beginning to shake uncontrollably. “They didn’t train her right.”

Dohwa begged for them to stop through her gag, but when Lily finally eased up she was seized with fear. For a moment she thought Lily would hand the crop over to Lavender or Hibiscus, or even back to Carnation, but it didn’t happen. Lavender moaned, loud and satisfied, and when Dohwa managed to roll over on her side she saw her sitting in Hibiscus’s lap, with Hibiscus’s hand buried between her legs.

“Are you going to behave this time?” asked Carnation, roughly dragging her nails across Dohwa’s breast.

Dohwa looked down at herself, and this time she didn’t need a mirror. Peach blossoms had bloomed down her neck and across her chest, soft pink flowers bursting across the curved vines. It might have been her imagination, but she thought her hair was starting to turn color as well. Carnation dragged her nails across Dohwa’s chest again, hard enough to leave welts across the blossoms, and Dohwa shuddered. She nodded, biting down on the gag to try and steady herself.

“Really? Are you sure you’re ready?”

Dohwa nodded. At least the fact that the was gagged meant she didn’t actually have to say anything. Carnation nodded at Daffodil, and she untied the scarf around Dohwa’s mouth.

“Are you ready to come now?” asked Carnation, and Dohwa nodded, her face burning as she looked down at the ground. Carnation took her by the chin and forced her face up. “Say it,” she commanded.

“Yes,” said Dohwa. Her voice sounded unfamiliar to her, as ragged with desire as it was. She shifted, pulling her legs together, trying for some kind of friction to ease the throbbing. “I’m ready.”

“Great” said Carnation. “Wonderful. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of. But you’re going to make all the rest of us come first. That’s fair, isn’t it?” It wasn’t fair at all. She didn’t want a ceremony, but at least if she’d had one there wouldn’t be so much godforsaken teasing. She’d have a noble woman’s hands inside her already, and she wouldn’t have to beg for it.

“Okay,” she said. It couldn’t take that long, could it? Lavender looked like she was most of the way there already. “Whatever you want. Just untie me, and—“

Carnation leaned back against the wall, and Daffodil pushed Dowha forward between her legs. “You don’t need your hands. We already untied your mouth, didn’t we?”

Dohwa closed her eyes and leaned forward. It would have been easier with her hands, probably. She’d never done this before and she wasn’t entirely sure, but she figured it would have been easier and that’s why Carnation refused to untie her. She’d only ever watched. That was enough, though. She would manage with just her mouth. She was too desperate not to.

She pressed her mouth to Carnation, hesitantly at first, and then Carnation had her by the back of her head and was forcing her down.

“Ah, that’s it,” she said, rocking her hips forward against Dohwa’s face as Dohwa tried to user her tongue. Carnation was slick and overwhelming, and it was hard for Dohwa to concentrate with her own cunt so desperately wet and swollen, but at least Carnation was doing most of the work for her. Carnation moaned, pushing Dohwa’s head even closer.

Fortunately for Dowha, Carnation was already so worked up that it didn’t take her long before she came. Still, she held Dohwa against her until the orgasm was over, and even a little afterwards, until Dohwa was whimpering. She needed hands on her, or a mouth, or _anything_ —

She was grateful when Lily pulled on her bound arms, forcing her to the ground so Lily could climb on top of her face like Carnation had earlier. The sooner Dohwa was done with them, the sooner they would deal with her.

And it was easier this time, now that she wasn’t gagged, free to use her lips and her tongue. She’d spent the last five years in the Garden, watching other women do this, hearing all their tips and tricks advice, she’d just never done it herself. But it was what she was made for, wasn’t it? She was designed to bring another woman pleasure. It didn’t have to be hard.

Dohwa shifted, her own arousal almost overtaking her even as Lily shoved her hips down against her, pulling at her hair. Her hair was a mess, sticky in places and all over the place, but she couldn’t tell if the color was starting to turn yet. The peach blossoms were still blooming, spilling out across her skin.

Lily came with a shout, sharply grinding down against Dohwa’s face. When she got up she pushed Dohwa over to Hibiscus, who pulled Dohwa down so that she was eating her out on her stomach again. Lavender crawled in behind her, and for one elated second Dohwa thought she might start fingering her. Instead she slid her legs between Dohwa’s, grabbing her by the hips to ride Dohwa’s leg. She was already slick from having been fingered earlier, and she was so, so close Dohwa’s cunt as she rode her that Dohwa thought it might be enough. It wasn’t enough, though, and she only made things worse with how close and teasing her legs were. It was a relief when she came, when Dohwa could focus her full attention on Hibiscus.

She almost cried when Hibiscus finally came, wet and pulsing across her face. There was only Daffodil left, and then—

“Should we wait for Marigold and Plum?” asked Carnation.

Dohwa fell to the ground in a heap. Her cunt hurt so badly. If her hands weren’t tied she could at least touch herself, make it a little better. Everyone said that wasn’t true, that touching yourself never helped with the blooming, but that couldn’t be true. Anything would be better than nothing. The though of waiting was too much for her to take.

“No,” said Dohwa. “I need it now.”

“Oh?” asked Carnation, incredulous, and Dohwa winced. She shouldn’t have said it like that, she was only encouraging Carnation to make things worse. “Now you’re ready for it? Earlier you made it seem—“

“Please!” said Dohwa. She was beyond pride, beyond any reluctance to beg. She needed someone inside her and she needed it now. “Please, please, I’m begging—“

She moaned as Carnation pushed Daffodil towards her. Daffodil crawled up between her legs, her soft mouth right against Dohwa’s cunt. She licked, lightly, and Dohwa nearly lost her mind.

It was the best thing she’d ever felt in her life. Pleasure coursed through her, and it only got stronger as Daffodil started licking in earnest, probing into her cunt with her tongue. She followed with her fingers, pressing in lightly until she found the spot that made Dohwa cry out. Peach blossoms uncurled into full bloom across her skin, spreading out from her neck to cascade down her shoulders and chest. Daffodil settled on top of her, fucking Dohwa with her hand until Dohwa felt something give way inside her.

White hot pleasure coursed through her, blocking out the painful for one blissful moment, leaving her trembling and numb in the aftermath.

“Are you done?” asked Carnation, sickeningly sweet. The sense of peace that had washed over Dohwa was already fading. “We’ll leave if you ask us to.”

She hated Carnation. In that moment she hated her more than anyone else in the world, even the people who’d murdered her parents. She hated Carnation, and she hated everyone else in the Garden too. Herself included.

“Don’t go,” she said, a pathetic whine coloring her voice. She still needed more. It wasn’t enough. She wasn’t sure if it was ever going to be enough.

Maybe she would die here in the Garden after all.

“We’ll stay until morning, then,” said Carnation, laughing as she took Daffodil by the hair and pushed her down against Dohwa again. “Just because you asked so nicely.”


End file.
